Family Dog Meet Gizmo
The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo (also known as Tim Burton, Joe Dante, Steven Spielberg Presents: Family Dog and Gizmo vs. Gerte LeStrange and Gremlins) is a 1992 American traditionally animated adventure comedy romantic fantasy family holiday film produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation studio, directed by Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, animation directors: Ralph Eggleston, and Stephen J. Anderson, co-directed by Rob Stevenhagen and Peter Hewitt and inspired by Jim Davis' comic strip and creator of Garfield and released by Universal Pictures. Tim Burton and Steven Spielberg were both film's executive producer and the screenplay was written by Chris Columbus, Rachel Koretsky, Steven Whitestone, Brent Maddock and S.S. Wilson and story by Sherri Stoner and Deanna Oliver. Frank Welker and Howie Mandel had all providing the voices of Family Dog, the main Binsford's pet dog character and Gizmo, the main mogwai character. It was released on November 25, 1992. However, the film was only a box office grossing $31 million at the box office, largely due to competition with the much more successful Aladdin. This makes it the second film to be produced by Amblimation (after the first film, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)). Despite its largely mixed received by critics, its strong sales on home video spawned a television series spinoff titled Family Dog and Gremlins which debuted on ABC Saturday Morning four years after the film debuted in theaters - though it was made without Spielberg's involvement - and uses the same Tim Burton and Brad Bird's character designs and most of the same voice cast. Film Summary: When the 11 year old boy Billy brings home mogwai Gizmo, Family Dog accidently gets him wet. Billy, Julia, Family Dog and Katie are in love and Now the gremlins are back and running mayham to take over Christmas and led by an enemy of their's Gerte LeStrange and Martin III! Plot Characters * Family Dog/The Dog * Gizmo * Skip Binsford (Father) * Beverly Binsford (Mother) * Billy Binsford (Son) * Julia (Billy's girlfriend) * Buffy Binsford (Daughter) * Howie & Holly (Dog's Parents) * Martin Mahoney * Trish Mahoney * M.J (Martin Junior) * T.J (Trish Junior) * Katie (Mahoney's Dog) * Family Kitty/The Cat * Mall Santa/Santa Claus * Mall Elf * MahonCo Mad Scientist * MahonCo Mad Scientist * K-9 - Experiment Dog * Gerte LeStrange * Brain Gremlin * Angel (Miss LeStrange's poodle) * Twin Dachshunds (Miss LeStrange's dogs) * Wolves * Martin Mahoney III (M.J's Son & Billy's Nephew) * Mohawk/Stripe * Greta Gremlin * Wheems * Kilowett * Carmen Production Five years after the success of the original film at Amazing Stories episode, the animated full-length feature film based on the episode/short film was produced by Steven Spielberg and Tim Burton (who was involved in the story's production and character designs). The animation production was The Baer Animation Company, Amblimation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and distributors Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a U.S.A. and Canada domestic release. The production begins in August 1990 - April 1991 before animation full-length feature film were finally finished from the Kroyer Films, The Baer Animation Company and Amblimation animation house in U.K.. The film was released in November 25, 1992. In March 28, 1991, The animation production was wrapped and completed on the full-length feature film. Music The score for the film was composed and conducted by James Horner and Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Dante's Gremlins themed by Danny Elfman, Steve Bartek, John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith. The music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra. Reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Critical response aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 43% of critics gave positive reviews based on 159 reviews with an average score of 5.5/10. Credits The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo/Credits Animated Series Family Dog is a animated series by Tim Burton & Steven Spielberg. The show has been rendered slightly and has some of the new cast from before. Very little is known about the pilot for the animated TV adaptation of Joe Dante's film Gremlins, possibly titled Gizmo and the Gremlins. According the series was to involve Gizmo, the one good mogwai of the film and its sequel, fighting against the evil Gremlins. The pilot was the only episode that entered production. Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:1992 Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:2D animation Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films